Valentine's Day
by casey2
Summary: Our dear Hermione Granger is the only girl who doesn’t have a Valentine. Or does she? Will one of our Gryffindor boys do something special for her? R/R!!!


Valentine's Day  
  
It was the night before Valentine's Day and our sixth year Gryffindor boys were discussing a very serious topic. Valentine's Day.  
  
"Harry," Seamus started, "What are you going to give Ginny tomorrow? What are your plans?"  
  
"Umm." Harry thought, "Well, I guess I'll give her flowers and hire one of those cupids and probably walk by the lake and watch the moon and the sky."  
  
"Very romantic," Dean commented.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. How about you, Seamus?"  
  
"Well," Seamus said excitedly, "I'm going to borrow one broomstick from Madame Hooch, I already asked her about it and she approved it, and after the feast, I'm gonna take Lavender out in and we're going to fly to the moon and watch the stars. What do you think? Think she'll like it?"  
  
"Not bad," Neville remarked. "Well, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, I'm just gonna be here and sleep." Neville said disappointedly.  
  
"Why don't you ask Susan Bones out?" Dean asked. "Everyone knows that you fancy her." Dean and the other boys chuckled.  
  
"I can't," Neville said. "I'll just stutter and I won't get to the point and I'll just faint." He finished feeling embarrassed.  
  
"How about you Ron?" Harry asked for he can tell that Neville doesn't what to talk about Susan. "What are going to do Ron? Are you going to tell Hermione that you like her?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes."  
  
Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville gasped.  
  
"You're going to tell her," Seamus said with uplifted spirits. "You're actually going to tell her? After all this time?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"We're so proud of you Ron!!!" Dean said.  
  
"So, tell us," Harry said with enthusiasm, "What are you going to do? How are you going to tell her?" "Well," Ron said, "I want to tell you, but I want it to be surprise so you guys will just know tomorrow night."  
  
Disappointed looks appeared on the boy's face as Ron grinned and looked outside the window.  
  
In the girls' dormitory, they are also discussing the same topic, with Ginny Weasley, who is a year below them.  
  
"Ohh!" Lavender giggled. "I think Seamus is doing something special for me tomorrow. Wonder what it is." She continued to giggle and Parvati and Ginny joined her.  
  
"How about you Ginny?" Parvati asked. "You think Harry'll do something special for you tomorrow?"  
  
"I doubt it," Ginny said disappointedly. "But I hope he will."  
  
"Most people will go after the Valentine's Feast," Lavender said. "Professor Dumbledore announced it yesterday since Valentine's Day falls on a Friday."  
  
The girls giggled some more. Hermione sighed disapprovingly shaking her head.  
  
Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny looked flabbergastedly at her.  
  
"What was that for?" Lavender asked. "You don't like Valentine's day?"  
  
"I think it's a waste of time," Hermione replied not looking at them. "I think it's just an excuse for people to fool around."  
  
"Fool around?" Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny said together.  
  
"That's what you think Valentine's is?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione nodded her head still not looking at them.  
  
"You grew up in the muggle world," Lavender said, "you should know better."  
  
"I think we should just leave her," Ginny suggested. "I think Ron is planning on something for tomorrow." Ginny whispered in a way that Hermione will hear.  
  
Hermione looked at them. A glint of glee can be seen in her eyes but she forced herself not to show it.  
  
The other girls started to giggle and asked Ginny questions, Hermione eavesdropped but Ginny couldn't answer any of their questions.  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate on her book but for some reason she couldn't. She can't stop thinking about what Ginny said.  
  
'It couldn't be me,' Hermione thought as she lay on her bed while everyone is sleeping. 'I mean, Ron wouldn't think of me during Valentine's Day. He might be doing it for another girl. Probably Padma, but I don't she likes him that much.' She sighed as the thought of seeing Ron serenading another girl. Then she finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's Valentine's Day. Hermione noticed that everyone has been walking in pairs going to their class, except for her, Neville, and Ron.  
  
Harry walked with Ginny to her class and has been late to his class almost every other period. Seamus walked with Lavender, Dean walked with Parvati, Draco and Pansy, thought Draco doesn't seem to be as excited as Pansy, as if he was forced to walk with her, and even Crabbe and Goyle got valentines!  
  
Ron and Hermione walked together to their classes but they weren't talking.  
  
Also, in every class, a cupid would come in, and disturb the class which really got into Hermione nerves, and sing and give flowers to whoever it was for.  
  
It was really a bad day for Hermione. "I don't see what's so special about Valentine's Day." She said under her breath. Ron looked at her and just grinned.  
  
On their way to Potions class, Hermione finally broke the ice. "So Ron, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Umm." Ron answered nervously. "Nothing. I guess I'll just stay in the dormitory with Neville since the others have dates."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said as they seated themselves in the dungeon.  
  
The bell rang as Harry seated himself panting. "Whew!" He said.  
  
Time seemed to be slowing down as Professor Snape explained how to brew a Shrinking Solution.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and the students, especially girls, ran to the door and straight to their common room. Hermione stayed back for she doesn't want to be trampled by the stampede.  
  
Then, when the coast was clear, Ron and Hermione walked out the dungeon. Harry joined the stampede earlier.  
  
When they arrived, the common room was deserted and so they both went to their dormitory to prepare for the feast.  
  
When Hermione entered the dormitory, Lavender, Parvati and the other sixth year Gryffindor girls were fixing their hair, putting on their make-up, or fixing their robes.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender said as she put on lip-gloss. "Aren't you going to get ready for the feast?"  
  
"Why should I get ready," Hermione said. "I mean, it's just a feast. It's just any other feast we have here, and besides I don't have a valentine and a date like you." Hermione looked away and placed her books on her bed waiting for the time to go to the Great Hall.  
  
When the time finally came, all the girls went down, even Hermione, she was starving, and waited for their dates, with Hermione as the exception.  
  
Hermione waited for Harry and Ron. Then, she realized that Harry must have gone with Ginny to the Great Hall and Ron, well, he's probably in the Great Hall to with his date. So she decided to walk alone to the Great Hall.  
  
As Hermione entered the Great Hall, everyone again, was sitting in pairs. The Great Hall was decorated with cupid flying around; there were about a hundred of them. Everyone seemed to be happy.  
  
Hermione then approached Harry and Ginny.  
  
"May I sit with you," Hermione asked. "I'm not staying long though."  
  
"Sure," Harry and Ginny said at the same time not looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat down and sighed. She looked around and she noticed something.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said. "I don't want to disturb you or anything but I was just wondering, where is Ron?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry said as he fed Ginny a spoonful of pudding.  
  
Hermione sighed and just concentrated on her food.  
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall darkened. It was so dark that you can't see anyone. Everyone panicked, some tried to stand up and leave and some took this opportunity to hold the hand of their valentine, Seamus and Harry for example.  
  
"Everyone to back to their seat," Dumbledore said calmly with a trace of snigger in his voice.  
  
Everyone followed. Then the Great Hall was filled with murmurs.  
  
Hermione looked around but could not see a thing.  
  
Then, music seemed to fill the air. Dumbledore conjured a full moon to the enchanted ceiling. The moon's light was directed to a door behind the center table. The door opened.  
  
A redhead exited the door. It was Ron. Everyone gasped.  
  
The whole school looked at Ron, then at Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe what she is seeing, Ron is actually gonna sing to his valentine, but who is his valentine. Hermione didn't notice the whole school looking at her.  
  
Hermione could hear most the girls giggling.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and whispered "Sonorus".  
  
Then, Ron started to sing.  
  
You are so beautiful To me You are so beautiful To me Can't you see You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need You are so beautiful To me  
  
Ron approached the Gryffindor table looking at Hermione in the eye. Hermione doesn't seem to understand.  
  
You are so wonderful To me You are so wonderful To me Can't you see You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need You are so wonderful To me  
  
Ron was now right in front of Hermione. Ron let out his hand and Hermione took it. He led Hermione in the middle of the Great Hall and started dancing as he was singing.  
  
You are so beautiful To me You are so beautiful To me Can't you see You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need You are so beautiful To me  
  
  
  
Ron pulled out his wand as the last note played and said "Quietus". He pulled Hermione closer to him and said, "Hermione, will you be my Valentine?" as he pulled a dozen roses from under his robes.  
  
Hermione accepted the roses, smiled and gently said, "Yes." She gave Ron kiss on the cheek.  
  
All the girls in the Great Hall giggled, even Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Will everyone please stand up."  
  
Everyone followed.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and the house table disappeared and they were now replaced by the same tables they used during the Yule Ball and a dance floor.  
  
Another tune filled the air and one by one couples filled the dance floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still in the middle of the Great Hall. It's seems like they didn't hear what Dumbledore said and did.  
  
"I really didn't expect that Ron," Hermione said as she and Ron danced. "I didn't know you could sing that well. That was really sweet and romantic."  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione stepped closer. Ron leaned in and then their lips met.  
  
When broke off, the music ended.  
  
Ron took Hermione and they walked out of the Great Hall hand-in-hand. Ron looked at Hermione and mouthed "I love you".  
  
Hermione beamed. Her eyes full of happiness and said, "I love you too, Ronald Weasley."  
  
The End 


End file.
